


Displaced, of Unknown Provenance

by kuroiyousei



Series: November Quick Fics [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Gimmickry, POV: Miscellaneous (OFC)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-09-28 01:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17173331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroiyousei/pseuds/kuroiyousei
Summary: A woman that’s spent all her life in fruitless search is ready to give up the quest and her only remaining symbol of it.





	Displaced, of Unknown Provenance

Dry leaves scrabbled their way across the car park in a chilly wind out of nowhere, reminding Marjorie of her own ambitions: sapped of vitality, newly aimless, soon to crumble away entirely. 

They'd gone surprisingly easily, in fact, after a lifetime's devotion to them, especially given how she'd ramped up her efforts in the last few years. She'd considered -- perhaps only subconsciously -- that, pushing 60 as she was, it was now or never... and that here in the 90's, with information so much better stored and readily available, her chances were greater than they'd ever been. 

But when everything she'd believed might be a lead had fallen through, and her constant absences to chase them had cost her a job she hadn't much cared for but that paid the bills, she'd begun to think this chimerical business might be less crucial than she'd felt it was for the last fifty years. 

She glanced down at her wrist, as she'd done reflexively maybe twice a waking hour nearly her entire adult life. Obscured though it was by the sleeve of her coat, she could picture what lay beneath so clearly it was as if her vision could penetrate the plum-colored wool. And she really didn't mind. For decades the idea of giving up would have broken her heart, but now, after losing everything to this, she found it didn't bother her to lose this as well. 

Funny she hadn't been able to take if off, though. 

The wind picked up, and Marjorie tried to pull her coat tighter, around a body that had lost at least a stone recently as she'd gradually run out of money for food, without upsetting the holdall into which her remaining belongings had condensed when she'd officially moved out. 

The signs of approaching winter seemed less the normal progression of seasons in nature's long repeating song, and more ominous portents of days to come -- a threat, almost, a warning that things would get worse before they got better. If they ever got better. _You'll only become more and more cold,_ they told her. _More and more indifferent, like the world around you._ Well, she was fine with that. 

Marjorie had chosen this antique shop for her first try not because she'd heard it recommended, but because it stood so close to the flat she'd occupied until yesterday, and she'd passed it regularly on the way to the tube when she'd had somewhere to go regularly. Its old brick exterior, the somewhat tacky fake flowers in window boxes, its warm gold lighting through the warbly paned glass, the car park it shared with the bakery next door -- it was all so familiar as to be almost comforting, to seem almost comradely in the overcast autumn dimness. 

She nearly smiled when a cheerful bell announced her entrance as if greeting someone it was happy to see. She might as well consider a shop she'd never been into a friend, since she had no real ones. Anyone she'd ever sought closeness with, after all, had eventually drifted away from her driving obsession, and now even her more casual acquaintances from work weren't likely to bother keeping up with her anymore. But a shop couldn't drift away; it was always right where you looked for it. Then she really did smile -- faintly -- as a voice from across the room called out, "Good morning!" 

"Good morning," she replied, and moved farther inside. 

In here she already felt at home. This building was full of objects just like her: old, displaced, of unknown provenance, sometimes worn, usually entirely mismatched. Appropriate surroundings for her indeed; she felt she could settle in among the Georgian furniture, the bric-a-brac, the china tea services and ivory tableware, stand still like a statue and let the dust cover her among all these other unwanted things, and that nobody would ever notice. 

Ambling up and down uneven rows of miscellany with steps that seemed to have nowhere else to go though she _had_ entered for a specific purpose, she came upon a wall covered in picture frames of various shapes, sizes, and levels of ornate bad taste. Some contained old paintings, some simple printed sheets giving their history (if available) and measurements, while one right in the middle held what looked like a Year 9 art project. Marjorie stepped closer to examine it. 

"My granddaughter did that," said the same voice that had greeted her not long before. Marjorie barely glanced over to see the woman about her age that had joined her in looking at the picture. "It's dreadful, isn't it?" 

Now Marjorie definitely had to smile, because it was, rather. "How old is she?" 

"Fourteen. She painted it for school and gave it to me as a gift. I use it as a demonstration in picture frames that are the right size, and she thinks that's wonderful." 

"That's kind of you." 

The painting showed a family gathering -- it had probably been copied off a photo -- containing, apparently, three generations, some with relatively human features but most of whom could most charitably be described as 'abstract.' Marjorie stared longest at what she believed was a toddler on the lap of one of the middle figures, reflecting that this generation didn't even know how lucky it was not to be comprised of war orphans that would never be adopted unless they were handsome, gregarious, and not too traumatized by whatever they'd gone through before losing their families. 

"Is there anything specific you were looking for?" the woman beside her asked. 

Anything specific she was looking for. Hadn't she just spent half a century looking for something specific? "No, thank you," she replied -- and why? "I'm only browsing." She was here for a reason, not to browse; why not say so? 

"All right," was the woman's friendly response. "Let me know if you have any questions." And she headed back to her counter. 

"Thank you," Marjorie murmured, and turned again to the painting. 

She found she didn't really mind it. Yes, it made her think of her lonely childhood in a succession of orphans' homes and curious psychiatrists' dark-leather offices; yes, it was a reminder of the loving family she'd never had and never been able to locate so much as a clue toward finding; yes, it was like studying all over again the many, many old paintings and photos in various strangers' collections searching for familiar features from the right era... but she simply didn't care anymore. She'd given that all up, that weary and unsuccessful search, that long-running pursuit, that current of longing that had run beneath everything she thought, everything she was, for so many decades. She'd let everything go, and was on the brink of a new life. She was satisfied. 

So why did she remain on this spot, staring at a fairly terrible painting in a frame she had no interest in, instead of going up to the counter and asking her real question? 

Finally she forced herself to move. Somehow, though, even in motion again, she still couldn't point herself in a direct line toward her goal. A glass display case full of jewelry, which by rights should have encouraged her since several pieces inside were of a style promisingly familiar, instead of prompting her to walk on with a greater spring in her step, rather caused her to dally pointlessly for several minutes wondering what their prices might be and just gazing down without much in the way of reflection at all. 

But eventually she did reach the counter. The employee, who'd been reading a paperback on a tall stool behind the cash register, placed a bookmark and asked, "Did you find something you like?" 

"I had a question for you, as it happens." Marjorie was surprised to find her voice a little uncertain as she began, as if she weren't perfectly at peace with this course of action. In a motion much the same, she shook her coat sleeve back, pushed her bracelet forward over her bony wrist, and laid her hand on the counter. "I'm wondering if you appraise and purchase jewelry. I'm looking to sell this." She did not add that she _needed_ to sell it if she was to find a place to stay tonight. 

The woman's breath caught audibly, and she reached out her own hands -- warmer and plumper, but with the same prominent veins as Marjorie's -- one to steady the fingers pointed in her direction and the other to examine the bracelet. "Where did you get this?" she whispered. 

It seemed an oddly significant moment, a moment in which the world of dusty objects around them grew even more silent as if holding in a great, anticipatory inhalation, and Marjorie found herself whispering in response for no reason she could recognize: "I've had it as long as I can remember." 

Delicately the woman twisted the upper half of the piece, which contained a Wedgewood cameo of Queen Victoria set in silver with blue and white stones in the chain around it, upside-down to reveal the one hopeful sign Marjorie had ever possessed that she might be able to track down someone, _anyone_ of her bloodline: the initials _MH_ inside a heart, tarnished from a lifetime of silver polish refusing to reach inside the tiny tight lines, etched into the back of the cameo. 

"M.H.," the woman said, and now her eyes were turned up toward Marjorie's face rather than the bracelet she still held two fingers against like a blind reader against a line of braille. 

"The orphanage named me 'Marjorie Hughes' because of it." She finally returned the other's gaze, and then she too caught her breath. 

"It stands for Morris Hadleigh." The woman's hair, dyed a brown not quite natural to hide the grey, had those same wispy and probably uncontrollable spots over the ears. "He had it engraved on each of the four bracelets he'd inherited from his mother, since he had no sisters, and he gave one to his first wife and one to each of his daughters." Her eyebrows were sparse at their ends disproportionately to their midsections, and she'd filled them out somewhat with pencil the same way Marjorie did hers. "He and one daughter were separated from his wife and the second daughter during the Blitz..." 

Terrifying darkness, flashing light directly into her eyes, high wailing and screams and whining and crashes too loud to bear, confusion, loss... brown leather and deep brown wainscoting in one psychiatrist's office after another... no one wanted to adopt so disturbed and inward-focused a child... 

"They identified the mother's body eventually..." The woman's lips, telling the halting story, had the same wrinkles around them, the same deep creases down the outsides. "But her bracelet was destroyed in the attack." Her nose had the same freckles, and -- though it was hard to tell from this angle -- the same slightly crooked left nostril. "And eventually a step-sister was born to a second wife, so she received the fourth bracelet." Her eyes, with the same crinkles at their corners and veins in the lids, were a startlingly familiar shade of hazel as they stared in wonder at Marjorie. "But the third bracelet -- and the second daughter -- were never seen again." 

Something was building inside Marjorie: something huge and overwhelming threatening to break out when it reached the limits of what she could keep tamped down. Was it merely those suddenly wakened incomplete memories of horror and fear from her earliest childhood, eventually put in their proper place but never completely forgotten, that had been triggered by the unexpectedly spoken password 'the Blitz?' Or was it something else? 

The woman released Marjorie's hand and shook her own in an eye-catching movement. Tearing her gaze from the stranger's face was like tearing herself open, but Marjorie looked, and saw the woman's sleeve fall back to expose a mirror image of what had been the prized possession of her life, the one thing she'd vowed not to part with even in greatest need. "They never found my twin sister," the woman finished shakily, turning her wrist so Queen Victoria's matte white face and the shining facets of the blue and white jewels caught the light. 

And Marjorie realized, as the hitherto-unknown something broke out in a violent sob like the tears that spontaneously poured down her trembling face, that she _did_ care. The desire to find her family, to discover who she was and where she came from, had never left her or diminished one tiny bit -- she'd merely buried it as deeply as she was capable, tried to tell herself it didn't matter, in the hopes that she could move on to a new and less fixated era. And maybe giving it up, or believing she had, had been the sacrificed required of her to reach the goal she'd so long sought and had lately been so certain she no longer wanted. 

The woman -- her twin sister -- gave an echoing sob and started clutching at her, trying to embrace her across the counter, marvelously unsuccessful and crying just as hard as Marjorie was. They drew back, each with a shaky wet laugh, and the woman jumped down from her stool and came racing around to meet her on the other side for a proper hug that was just as moist. 

"Marjorie," the woman said thickly into her shoulder. "Your name's Marjorie?" And when her sister made a muffled sound of confirmation, she added, "Mine's Gladys. Gladys Cross. Née Hadleigh." And they pulled apart again, holding hands, staring at each other with baffled smiles and tearstained faces. "Where have you been living?" 

"Just up the street for the last several years," Marjorie admitted. "I've walked past your store every day. But before that I had a job in Swansea for long while." 

"I can hear it," Gladys laughed in her much purer RP. "But to think you were in London for so long too -- and right around the corner?" She squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head at the irony of it all. "Where are you living now?" 

"Nowhere. I came in here hoping to make enough money for a B&B for tonight, and tomorrow it's looking for a new job." 

Gladys stared at her with a slightly open mouth, and her eyes fell to the holdall Marjorie had set down beside the counter when she'd first made her way over here. "You're really... you're really without a home _and_ without work just today? Just when you came in here and found me?" 

Marjorie nodded. Prior to this meeting, she would have been embarrassed to admit it, but now... now it simply seemed right. As if she'd done exactly what she needed to in order to prepare for this without knowing it. As if the new life she'd hoped for had been specifically lined up for her, ready to start the instant the old one ended -- only she hadn't known what it was yet. 

Her sister squeezed her hands and released them. "I'm going to close up. You're coming home with me this instant to see your new room and meet your new family." And as Gladys disappeared into the back and the lights began to go down from some rear switch before she returned with coat and handbag, Marjorie looked around the darkening shop again with blurry eyes. She recalled the welcoming feeling she'd had upon entering that had never diminished, the sense that she belonged here as a kindred spirit to everything that had no place, no ties, no history. 

It seemed she'd been right about the sensation, but for entirely the wrong reasons.

**Author's Note:**

> For November Quick Fics 2018, my co-worker Danielle gave me an extremely long prompt, again a little too much to transfer here, that was basically a (fairly detailed!) summary of this story. It's my first original NQF, so that's cool.


End file.
